


La casa pasó a brillar con un amor de organdí

by chokoretominto



Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adulthood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Ice Cream, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Día cinco de la AsaNoya Week 2020Tema: PropositionAl llegar a la fábrica, Yuu no lo podía creer. ¿Por qué no sabía que la fábrica manufacturera de su helado favorito estaba acá? Ahí estaba Gari-Gari-kun, sonriéndole enorme, con la paleta azulada dispuesta sempiterna a centímetros de su boca.O de cómo persona A le pide matrimonio a persona B.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: AsaNoya Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833805
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	La casa pasó a brillar con un amor de organdí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BilingualShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/gifts).



> El título está inspirado en una canción de Jorge Drexler: [Organdí](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lumQhjoiYls)

_Tú, que eres como un vendaval,_

_un remolino de ojos color ámbar;_

_es increíble verte así, tan calmo._

_Te veo dormir y te nombro._

_Te miro y no salgo de mi asombro._

_La expresión enfadada; el ceño y los labios fruncidos,_

_supongo que son la forma inconsciente que tienes de protesta por lo que hay allá afuera,_

_porque hay tanto mal en el mundo, y tanto a lo que le temo,_

_pero por ti, pelearía todas las guerras,_

_mataría a todos los insectos,_

_rendiría todos los exámenes,_

_me enfrentaría al jefe final de todos los videojuegos de terror,_

_porque sé, que lo que vale realmente la pena en el mundo,_

_es mirarte dormir, plácido,_

_tener la oportunidad perfecta de acariciarte el cabello,_

_demasiado corto para mi gusto;_

_poder palpar, con descaro, la piel suave detrás de tu oreja,_

_ahí donde no me dejas tocar, porque te da cosquillas._

_Sentir tu respiración pesada y quieta,_

_delinear en café, las venas color azul y violeta de tus párpados demasiado pálidos_

_en fin,_

_verte dormir_

_desvelarme hasta las 3 a.m., sólo para apreciar la maravilla de tu existencia,_

_tú, promesa de torbellino._

Las mantas crujían con el movimiento inquieto del líbero. Abrió los ojos esperando encontrar el cuerpo cálido de su novio al otro lado, pero el colchón se sentía frío y vacío.

Era inusual que Asahi se levantara antes que él, por lo general, era Noya quién debía despertar al grandullón abriendo las persianas para que la luminosidad de las mañanas lo cegara. Todo lo que lograba el menor era que Asahi se hundiera aún más en la cama; tratando de contrarrestar el encandilamiento con un poco de calidez y oscuridad.

Noya, con el cabello revuelto, caminó hasta el baño. Tocó con suavidad, corroborando que Asahi se encontraba dentro. Fue hacia la cocina; aún era verano. Era mejor beber mugicha frío y azucarado.

Llenó de hielo un vaso y vertió dentro el té frío. Puso a calentar la cafetera italiana para Asahi, que siempre prefería tomar café, independiente de que hiciese un calor infernal. Al ritmo de Suga Shikao, comenzó a batir huevos. Noya tenía la manía de bailar mientras cocinaba, y eso, lejos de molestar a Asahi, le fascinaba.

—No sé por qué no te convertiste en bailarín —habló Asahi, mirándolo enternecido desde el marco de la puerta. Noya corrió a abrazarlo. 

—¡Buenos días! —el menor se abalanzó sobre él con la energía habitual. Quedó prendado del cuerpo de Asahi como un koala. A pesar de ser pequeño y liviano, seguía sorprendiendo al de cabello largo con sus saltos espontáneos. Asahi lo sujetó desde abajo de los muslos, y depositó un beso dulce sobre su mejilla blanquecina.

—¿Descansaste? —interrogó con voz somnolienta. Definitivamente la ex-estrella no era una persona de mañana. Unas ojeras tenues se le dibujaban bajo los ojos, en el color de las hortensias frías. A pesar de atravesar mañanas incontables de sueño absoluto, nunca la somnolencia lograba ponerlo de mal humor.

—Sí, dormí muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Habría querido seguir durmiendo —cerró los ojos Asahi, suspirando profundamente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa suave.

Nishinoya se despegó del cuerpo ajeno para continuar preparando el desayuno. Sacó un sartén rectangular recubierto con teflón para preparar tamagoyaki, que acompañaría con natto y arroz. Por mientras, Asahi ponía los pocillos de porcelana y palillos a la mesa. El café humeante estaba ya dispuesto en su tazón favorito. 

Había sido un regalo mal elegido por parte de Daichi y Tanaka para su último cumpleaños en preparatoria. Era un vaso de color negro, estampado con una foto suya sin camiseta. Había posado con una mueca agria dibujada en el rostro y salía con los brazos extendidos en forma de cruz; simulando ser Jesús crucificado. De haberlo visto algún fanático religioso, quizá realmente lo habrían colgado en la cruz. Al principio le pareció de pésimo gusto, pero con el tiempo, la melancolía y la nostalgia lo convirtieron en una pieza muy querida.

Repartió el arroz frío en los tazones, y recordó aquella leyenda sintoísta que decía que en cada grano de arroz había siete dioses escondidos. Esperaba que le dieran fortuna el día de hoy, porque consideraba que estaba extrañamente calmado a pesar de lo que estaba a punto de realizar. Esperaba con todo su corazón que a Noya le agradase.

—¿Manejarás tú? —interrogó el de mechón rubio distraído. Revolvía enérgicamente los frijoles fermentados, buscando estirar lo máximo posible la “gelatina” tan extraña que se formaba.

—¿Hay alguien más aquí que tenga el carnet? —interrogó divertido el castaño.

—Asahi. Tengo el carnet de la moto. Ese implica más mérito que el de auto.

Asahi rió grave, amoldando sus manos a la forma del tazón. La calidez que desprendía, sumado a la voz de Noya, le hacían reafirmar aún más su decisión. Sabía que ese era su _hogar_. Donde Yuu riera y oliera a café. Donde el corazón se le hinchara de amor sólo por verlo existir.

—Pero no tienes el de auto. Y vamos a llegar a Saitama montados en cuatro ruedas. No en dos.

Nishinoya hizo un puchero. Se cruzó de brazos fingiendo enojo. Su mal humor falso duraba unos pocos segundos. Ahí estaba de nuevo, sonriendo y saboreando la textura esponjosa del tamagoyaki.

Asahi levantó sus tazones y los dejó en el fregadero. Los llenó de agua hasta el borde, porque no quería lavar ahora, pero tampoco quería que la comida se pegara a la superficie lisa. Se encaminó hacia el baño, y durante el recorrido, paró para depositar un beso en la frente de su novio.

—No te tardes demasiado, el viaje en auto es más largo que el de tren.

Con la boca sabiendo a menta y un nudo de felicidad atado en el estómago, Asahi pisó el acelerador rumbo a Saitama. 

Habían acordado -antes de continuar con sus travesías alrededor del mundo-, recorrer todo Japón. Sería un desperdicio no aprovechar las bellezas naturales teniendo plena libertad de acción por ser su país natal. Y ahora que los chicos del club de volleyball se encontraban desperdigados por las distintas prefecturas, era divertido de igual forma, visitarlos.

Habían comenzado por Aomori; luego planearon un largo viaje a Miyazaki. El orden no importaba demasiado, siempre que tuvieran los medios para llegar hasta la ciudad que deseaban conocer. La última semana, Asahi la había reservado para Saitama. Yuu no sabía muy bien por qué, pero accedió de buena gana pasar un fin de semana allá. 

Habría querido ir durante alguna fecha en que jugara el _Takefuji Bamboo,_ pero había que aprovechar el tiempo libre del que disponían. Ambos con las agencias no podían ausentarse por mucho a menos que realizaran preparativos detallados para que todo siguiese su curso habitual. 

Nishinoya observaba el paisaje montañoso por la ventana, distraído. Asahi sabía que no tenía idea del lugar al que lo estaba llevando. Era un _fanboy_ un poco superficial.

Luego de unos 45 minutos de trayecto -porque el castaño manejaba con extremo cuidado y lentitud, temiendo protagonizar un accidente-, Asahi detuvo el auto en una estación de servicio. La ciudad hace un momento ya les había dado la bienvenida, y Noya aún no hacía preguntas acerca de dónde se dirigían específicamente. _Deja que te sorprenda;_ había sido la petición gentil de Asahi.

Nishinoya se bajó a cargar combustible, en lo que Asahi iba por algo de beber a la tienda de la estación. Volvió con dos botellas de té verde, y con dos helados Gari-Gari-kun sabor mango, su favorito. A pesar de no ser el preferido de Noya, éste lo aceptó encantado.

Al llegar a la empresa, Yuu no lo podía creer. _¿Por qué no sabía que la fábrica manufacturera de su helado favorito estaba acá?_ Ahí estaba Gari-Gari-kun, sonriéndole enorme, con la paleta azulada dispuesta sempiterna a centímetros de su boca.

Asahi lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, regodeándose en satisfacción. Noya siempre albergaría al niño de quince años con ojos ambarados y expresión determinada que lo enamoró. —Te dije que sería divertido venir. Reservé una visita por la fábrica.

Nishinoya se los brazos a su cuello, besándolo en todas partes de la cara. Cesó una vez que el freno de mano le hizo doler el muslo al enterrárselo en la musculatura. Caminaron de la mano rumbo al interior de la fábrica; ansia y alegría corriendo como sirope muy dulce por sus venas. Noya no desdibujaba el gesto incrédulo y gracioso de su rostro. Asahi comenzaba a impacientarse.

Adentro, era todo celeste con destellos plateados. El vestíbulo principal olía a soda de uva, y las sillas en la parte de la recepción tenían la forma de la paleta tradicional. Los recibió un chico alto y guapo, de cabello color rosa, que se identificó como Hanamaki.

—¿Makki, el wing spiker número tres del Aoba? —interrogó Noya sonriendo.

—Para servirle. Azumane-kun se enteró que estaba trabajando acá, y me pidió una visita para su _novio._

Hanamaki intercambió una mirada cómplice con Asahi que el ex-líbero no alcanzó a detallar. Era tanta su fascinación que sólo tenía ojos para el helado en ese instante.

La primera parte del tour era un recorrido histórico en forma de video, por los empaques del helado, su composición y cómo se había formado la empresa en 1981. El personaje Gari-Gari estaba dibujado por todos los rincones de las salas; rodeando el asensor, comiendo helado a mitad de pasillo. Era la fantasía de cualquier niño.

El recorrido seguía con una vista a los enormes estanques rellenos de azúcar, agua y saborizantes de todo tipo que permitían la preparación de los helados. Noya habría querido asistir con lápiz y papel para tomar nota de todo lo maravilloso que estaba aprendiendo. Empaquetadoras enfundadas en trajes celestes de bioseguridad los saludaban desde lo bajo de la producción. 

La visita incluía un pase a la cafetería, y finalizaba con la elección de una paleta de helado. Había un gancho mecánico que permitía alcanzar el sabor de helado que quisieras mediante el juego arcade típico. Noya entusiasmado quería alcanzar una de soda, pero Hanamaki se lo prohibió.

—Tuvimos un inconveniente con un visitante demasiado entusiasta, que la averió. Lo lamento mucho —le extendió a cada uno una paleta sabor soda de melón, y luego se ausentó con la excusa de que tenía papeleo pendiente. 

Noya disfrutó el helado como era habitual. Podía comer hasta diez unidades al día sin que le doliera el estómago. Una vez comió tantos que el cerebro se le congeló, y terminó vomitando la mitad de las paletas en el inodoro. Eso mismo experimentó cuando ya podía ver la madera blanquecina a través del hielo color verde claro; que la cabeza le daba un vuelco y la náusea se le atoraba en la garganta.

En letras café, estaba grabado. _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Se encontró con los ojos de Asahi, expectante. Sin escándalo alguno, se acercó a él hasta esconder el rostro en su pecho. Sollozó un poco y salió de su lugar seguro para responderle a su novio.

—Cómo no querría, Asahi.

A la distancia, Makki observaba la escena; cómplice de la petición de mano más extraña jamás vista. Ahí estaba su crush de preparatoria, pidiéndole matrimonio a quien amaba. Y a pesar de haber perdido, no se arrepentía de haberlo ayudado.

Noya lanzaba interrogantes a quemarropa. _Demasiadas preguntas._ Después de haberle agradecido de mil formas a Hanamaki por _tanto,_ habían partido rumbo a la hostal donde pasarían la noche. El trayecto en auto parecía un interrogatorio de policía para Asahi.

—Pero en Japón no…

—Noya, aún no vamos a Canadá —el muy canalla tenía todo planeado. Se le había adelantado.

—Te voy a pedir matrimonio igual, Asahi. De la manera en que menos te la imaginas.

Noya dejó reposar su mano sobre la del castaño, posicionada en la palanca de cambios. Pensaba en cómo lo hacía todo tan perfecto. Diseñar, cocinar, _existir._ Era tan guapo. Su cabello largo y ondulado. Su sonrisa gentil. Su personalidad pura y humilde, tan tierno. Lo amaba más de lo que podía expresar.

—Creo que hay una cosa que te faltó.

Asahi lo miró confundido por un momento. Volvió la vista a la carretera rápido y soltó la interrogante. —¿Qué?

—Habría sido mejor en sabor soda tradicional.

—Era para que no cargaras el peso de una ruptura si nos divorciáramos. Te sería más fácil no comer Gari-Gari-kun sabor melon que soda, ¿no es así?

Nishinoya le propinó un golpe en las costillas. _Barbón pesimista._ Aprendió del mejor, su vicecapitán.

—No sueñes en separarte de mí, Asahi. De aquí, para siempre, _mi amor._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> El poema del inicio es uno que le escribe Asahi a Noya la noche antes de la petición. Por eso al barbón le cuesta tanto levantarse, porque se desvela mirando dormir a Noya <3  
> Espero que les guste este experimento tan raro de petición de mano ajaja. AH, Y ME GUSTA MUCHO EL HEADCANON DE QUE MAKKI HAYA TENIDO UN CRUSH EN ASAHI DESDE QUE LEÍ UN CÓMIC HERMOSO EN TWITTER TwT
> 
> -C
> 
> PD: Amngie, te dedico este OS para que te sientas mejor ajaja, pero el realmente dedicado aún no llega 7u7 <3


End file.
